Offsprings
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: They came to her for one thing, will she agree? HieiKagKur
1. Chapter 1

Yet another story to start! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in a perfect posed posture. As her black lavishing hair fell freely down her back. Her head was tilted just a bit, with shock written all over her precious face. Her blue eyes were widen in surprise, and her rosy red lips were slightly opening and closing.<p>

Good thing she was sitting, thought the red haired man.

He slightly scratched his head, as he continued to stare at his dark haired female friend. He didn't know how she was going to react, good thing she wasn't purifying his ass.

His partner at his right was annoyed, as he could see. He found the black haired short man leaning against the tree with his ruby eyes closed, and a scowl appearing on his handsome face.

He sighed. "I'm sorry we asked so bluntly Kagome-san but-"

"DAMMIT ONNA close your mouth, you look like a gapping fish!" Said the irritated hybrid.

Kurama cringed as he heard his partner being tossed across the shrine then being thrown into a tree, and again he let out a sigh. Was Hiei really that idiotic. They were there to speak to her, not piss her off.

There was again silence between the two for what seemed like minutes.

"Kurama," Kagome said softly, as she stared at him with a serious look. "What you ask is something personal."

"I know, that is why we are willing to talk to you about it if your just willing to listen." He seemed to be pleading.

Kagome's mind was racing with thoughts. Here was two handsome youkai, lovers, that were asking her to give them something they so desperately craved. Children.

There was a few things she was debating about doing to these two demons that stood in front of her, as if their question was common, and their conversation wasn't awkward.

But then her rational side was also debating. The love that these two possessed for one another was far greater then love that could be found. She knew because she as well once had that type of love, long ago.

Kurama was a human young man, with a kitsune spirit. He was intelligent, calm, and very handsome. His fiery red hair looked soft to touch, soft emerald eyes soft, muscular and tall.

Hiei was a hybrid demon, fire and ice mixed together keeping it at balance. He was powerful, strong, and intimidating. Deep black hair, and red ruby eyes, short compared to his partner, but held quality features.

Together they were a deadly team, but also together they were a remarkable pair.

Hiei could see the woman analizing them. The look in her beautiful eyes showed uncertainty, and curiosity. He knew himself to be blunt, but it didn't seem that hard to him for her to say her answer. Taking his spot close to the red head, he waited for her response.

Debating weather to castrate the short demon, or purifying ass. She had to wonder why her.

"We know you are confused as to why we inquire you." The Kitsune spoke. "But it seemed like a rational idea."

Her eyes seemed to darken a bit, "I wouldn't call it a rational idea, more like an idiot's idea."

Her bangs fell over her azure eyes, her body lowered a bit.

"Why me," she asked softly.

Kurama stepped up slowly. "You know us," he said. "You've been the only person other then our friends that has not judged us."

It was true, through out the past ten years she has seen them through their hardships that they dealt with. Their relationship as youkai males was not unheard of, but was frowned upon. Especially with Kurama's mother, who wanted her son to marry, and have children.

"You are one person we can count on."

She was always there giving them support when it was not needed but greatly appreciated.

"Your kindness is greater then anyone we have ever meet, and your warm heart touches those that truly need it."

She showed everyone her gentleness, her warm hugs, and kind smile. Her blue eyes that mirrored her emotions for all to see.

"You also deserve happiness." He stated, as he walked up to her, gently raising his hand, cupping her delicate face and lifting her head. She stared into his emerald eyes, as he gave her a smile.

"We know that what we ask for seems to be a bit unorthodox, but the outcome would be wonderful!."

As the wind whipped passed them blowing the falling leaves around them. Kagome couldn't help but ponder on their request.

The idea was unbelievable, and unremarkable. But then again he also held some truth.

She desired what they craved, she wanted what any woman would naturally want. To feel a creation being developed inside her womb. To feel the effects that many so explain, and foretell. To be a human woman carrying her own child, and to bring it into this world. She wanted to experience Motherhood.

Kurama could see the change of emotions that changed in Kagome's eyes. They were intense to confusion, then for some reason it finally settled into something else. Her eyes then began to focus further, and then understanding formed. Her blue eyes radiated with her answer.

* * *

><p>Where have I been! Officially I now have three little brats! all boys! I had time today to look at some of the things that I write and this was finished, it will not be long. But I will be coming out with another chapter soon! Til next time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Well I have reread this chapter a few times, and only seem to understand myself. If you have questions them please feel free to ask, I will answer in the next chapter which will be ready in the next day. Thank you for the reviews, they really stroke my confidence. Which I have seemed to be lacking lately. Also I do not have my youngest son which seems to be why I am able to get this chapter and the next ready! Well then see you next time!

* * *

><p>"If you truly desired children, then why was I not an option?" Stated a deep, silk voice.<p>

" I find that highly amusing coming from someone like you Sesshomaru." Kagome told the handsome demon as she cupped the warm tea in her hands and drank it in silence.

Golden eyes stared blankly at the miko. "I am serious." He told her.

Kagome blanched, she knew him to be reformed, composed, and intimidating. But for him to say such a thing was unbelievable. For as long as she has known him, she never thought of him to be so direct. She gently placed the tea cup onto the table. Her eyes continued to stare at him, as she analyzed the emotions that race through his eyes.

"You know the shadow of your brother will always loom between the two of us." She said to the beautiful demon.

"I see your human heart still lingers with the dead." He turned from her, and found his way towards the door.

"My feelings for him have no fault on my decision." She told him. "It was of my own choosing." She stood her ground against the Inu demon.

"Your resolution of obtaining children is ignorant. You choose to do something that will later create difficulties later in life. How could someone such as yourself, be so oblivious to what you might want in the future. You jump to a decision in less then a day without truly thinking." Sesshomaru turned slightly to the woman.

She was a beautiful human woman, whom he held in high respect for. But for her to make such an indecisive and irrational choice without prior thought, she was proving to be bothersome.

"My choice in wanting children does not revolve around with whom I want as a sire to my children, Sesshomaru." Staring into amber eyes, she found confusion, and questioning. "It matters with who I want to share a dream with, and the effort of it to come true."

"A dream?"

She nodded her head.

"You never told me of this dream you have." He seen the siren look on her face as she began to think. Her eyes sparkled, her smile gently forming.

"Ah, because we never came across the subject of dreams."

He waited for her to continue.

"The man with whom I wanted to share my dream is gone. But because he is not here, it will not hinder my desire for a family. Children, with or without a partner." She lifted her eyes and stared at him.

He could not hold himself much longer. "What is the point?" He asked her.

She knew of what he spoke of, why he was there he meant.

"Approval." Because even thou he and her were the remaining members of their group from the past, she viewed him as family, and she wanted support.

"Love?" A word full of deep affection. Many emotions wrapped into a gift worth giving to someone.

"Not now." She told him because it was true. But the images of two men came into mind. "But acceptable."

Again he was set to the side, again he would watch the woman he loved so deeply gain something she dreamed of. He knew the desire of a dream, because she was what he dreamt of, she was what he wanted, she was what he needed. But again he was someone whom she did not consider to be part of her dream.

After five hundred years he still held his pride, if what she desired was not him, then he would except that, and move along. Because even with just a simple life with her is better then a life without her.

"Admissible." He told her quietly, as he watched the joy on her face. The bounce of her jump as she ran to him, and wrapped her arms around his body. He returned the warm embrace, feeling her small body radiated with happiness.

She whispered a thank you, as he pulled away. He decided then that he needed to leave. He would not be able to contain his calm composure much longer.

Leaning down slowly, he placed a gentle kiss above her forehead. The little affection he was able to show her, that was only available for her, and no other. He gave her a small smile, and turned away, exiting the shrine.

Kagome watched the powerful male walk down the stairs. His silver hair dancing with the wind. She fell to the floor, and buried her face into her hands. Tears fell from her eyes, as she sobbed. Sorrow for them both, sadness because they would never be more then what they are.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter. Sorry for the lack of a longer chapter. I have had this in my computer for some time and wanted it out so I can continue with a fresh new page for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kurama and Hiei were beginning the stairs to visit the dark haired beauty.<p>

"Really Hiei do you not think we should give her a bit more time?" Kurama asked his partner.

Hiei shrugged his shoulders walking slowly, but then they felt the presence of a strong aura heading towards them. As they looked up the stairs they found a powerful youkai descending the stairs with grace, his eyes closed. He halted in front of the two other demons and his golden eyes opened.

He pierced into their eyes as if looking if he was trying to figure them out. Seconds passed and little by little they didn't know what they was transpiring. Til he finally nodded his head in their recognition and left without saying a word to either of them.

Kurama and Hiei watched the powerful demon leaving. Then there was a scent in the wind that had them both sprinting towards the one person whose sweet scent had a mixture of tears and sadness.

Kagome sat under the tree of her property, gently rubbing her enlarged stomach. She closed her eyes feeling the gentle fluttering feeling that moved inside herself. She was in paradise, she was amazed by the growth, the feeling, the sensation.

Everything about pregnancy was true, there were hard times, but they were worth what she was feeling now. She smiled, and chuckled a little.

The cold breeze passed through her sending a shiver up her spin. She shivered a little til she felt the presence of someone looming over here. Cracking open an eye, she found ruby eyes staring down at her with a scowl on his face. She signed, knowing she was in trouble.

"I find it highly amusing how you continue to be stupid in regards to your health. How many times have you been told.."

"Its to cold to be outside." Finishing the line from him, as she got to her feet slowly but with the help from the dark haired male. "Yeah yeah, shit I cant do anything can I." She whispered, as she wobbled to the shrine.

Hiei sighed, as he followed her into the warm house. Even thou it was early fall the temps were beginning to drop as the sun began to set.

He helped her into the house, and settled her into the welcoming softness of the sofa, while disappearing somewhere.

Kagome smiled slightly, loving the attention she was getting from Hiei. Even thou it was awkward being around him and Kurama, because of their relationship. She was glad to have them supporting her, like any partner, or in her case (PARTNERS) would.

Hiei smiled as he found the woman sleeping on the sofa, He then stared at her swollen stomach. The unborn fetus that was either his or Kuramas. But he cared not, as long as the child was healthy it did not matter. He placed the warm tea, and snacks onto the table. Then sat gently next to her, his hand gently went to the bulge under her white dress. As he settled his hand on her stomach, he felt the small push on his hand, and quickly flung back. A bit scared that he hurt them both. But then he found her grinning at him.

He snorted, pushing himself up from the couch, til a hand shoot out and held onto his arm. Turning around he found himself staring into deep blue eyes.

"Wait." She said, as she pulled him back towards her. Gently setting down closer to her, leaning in, she grabbed his hand and returned it to where it was before. She smiled at him, and closed her eyes.

He began to fell fluttering, movement, and warmth radiating from the unborn fetus that laid within her.

"Can you feel it?" She asked him. He could only nod diligently, with little movement. Afraid that he would offend the pregnant female. But she just grinned, and leaned into his form. Comfortably laying her head on his shoulder, and snuggling closer. Satisfied, she was allured to sleep by the warmth, and the beating pulse.

As night came, Kurama returned home.

A long year has passed since they have asked Kagome a question that has changed their lives. They both moved into the shrine which seemed more ideal and to their favor. Hiei had space to do his demon exercise without leaving much to Makai, and Kurama was still able to visit his mother which worked out great. Kagome had her own room which used to be her mothers, and Kurama and Hiei resided in the guest room.

Her mother and brother were living their own lives, while her grandfather passed away a few years ago.

As Kurama entered the welcoming home that he was happy to call his, he found his lover and the mother of their children laying peacefully on the sofa, in each others embrace. He could only smile and be satisfied that this was more progress forward to what they were working towards.

He went to them both knowing that Hiei was awake since he picked up the sleeping beauty and went into her room. Gently laying her down Kurama watched as Hiei stroked the hair from her face gently, and took his time to cover her with the blanket. Strolling out of the room as if nothing just happened they went into their room for the night.

Kagome woke up to the sun shining through her window and cursed the morning. She flipped the blankets over her face to shield her from the morning rays, but was woken up by the hard kick from her stomach.

Sighing she got up from the bed and made her way out the door. As she entered the kitchen she smelt the delicious aroma of food. As her mouth watered she found both men staring at her with animated eyes. Not caring she sat down and eat the food that was placed in front of her.

"Kagome," she heard from the red head as she finished her food, she and her little one were satisfied. Turning to the young looking man, she could see a frown began to form on his handsome face. "I was wondering if you were busy later today?" She shock her head indicating that she was not busy. "My mother wished to see us later tonight for dinner and was wondering if you were feeling well. She said she would make oden."

Kagome watched as Kurama tiptoed around certain questions when he came to his mother. Even thou they haven't fully commenced their relationship fully to his mother. He has yet to tell her about their relationship or about his other life.

"Kurama do you think today you will be able to tell your mother." Kagome asked him.

He turned his head away, not knowing what to say.

Kagome sighed, she knew it was going to be hard. But it was his decision to tell her when he was ready, all she could do was give him support like she has been doing since they first meet each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally another chapter done! The next one will be out soon, since I am in the process of editing it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kurama didn't know how he was going to tell his mother. Thru years of living with Hiei she has always assumed they were best friends. Since Kagome has came into the picture, things became more complicated. He didn't want to hide his relationship from his mother.<p>

His mother was everything to him. The one person who loved him even before he was born. She showered him with unconditional love, he was her top priority. Now as an adult she backed away to the sideline and left him to live his life.

He didn't like to keep secrets from her, but he was also afraid of what she would think if he revealed the relationship between the three of them. But he didn't want her to be on the sidelines anymore. He wanted her to experience the joy of being a grandmother. He wanted her to celebrate the life he treasured with Hiei, and Kagome. He wanted acceptance, he needed her. That was the reason they were going to her house for dinner.

Hiei could only hold Kagome's hand as they took every step with care. He didn't want anything to happen to her. It didn't matter that she was holding both their hand. He just wanted to make sure nothing happened to her.

Kagome could only smile as she felt the warmth from both her partner's hands. Familiar warmth that radiated through her body, and swelled into her stomach. It was comfort, happiness, and dare she say the other word. Shaking her head she concentrated on her steps and movements.

Shiori flew the door open, finding all three of the people she was waiting for in front of her house. She flung her arm around the taller male bringing him into a tight hug. Then she went towards the smaller mall and did the same to him. Finally turning towards the heavily pregnant woman she put her arms around her and lead her into the house. Not once breaking a sweat while a bright smile light up her face.

"Come inside where it's warm." She told them, leading them into the living room. Taking their jackets like a perfect host.

Dinner started out quietly which Shiori didn't like. She asked how the other friends of the group were doing. Trying not to be straight forward. She hadn't seen her son's friends in over a year. Kagome was introduced years ago. But she didn't know she was pregnant. Neither did she know which one was the father.

Observing both men, she found them tending to the pregnant woman as if she were precious to them both. Shuichi would place food in her plate since she couldn't reach the dish's because of her stomach. Hiei would linger closely towards her, making sure she was well guarded and protected. Their attention towards the pregnant woman seemed as if she was their top priority. A delicate, fragile, priceless being that needed attending to.

She was surprised to find Kagome heavy with child, hopefully they would tell her who the father was. A feeling of joy filled her heart, with hope. Maybe her dream of a grandchild was finally coming true.

"So Kagome may I ask whom is the father?" A tender smile placed on her face. She found all three quiet.

A cough was made from the girl in question.

"While Shiori-san, about that. The reason we're here is to tell you…." Kagome trailed off, looking at Kurama who just seemed frozen. She gently nudged him to get his attention which worked, but she found him hesitant.

Shiori took her son's hand, not liking the look of doubt on his face. "Shuichi?" He still didn't look her in the face. "Honey, if there is something you'd like to tell me. Please don't hold back." She tried to coz him out of his hesitation.

He finally turned towards her. His beautiful mother, her brown eyes were the window to her undying love for him. Understanding and acceptance written on her face. He knew then he was a fool. To ever doubt his mother. His smile returned and he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry for not telling you mother, but Kagome is with child. It was Hiei's and my idea." Quiet not understanding, he continued. "I don't know if you were able to tell mother, but Hiei is my partner." Looking at Hiei as he sat close to Kagome, he wanted to desperately hold the smaller man in his arms. "Hiei and I have been living together ever since I moved out." Finding the strength to return his gaze towards his mother. He felt her hand tighten in his. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, but grasped what he was saying.

Not wanting to see his mother cry, he hugged her. Embracing her, he shook with relief. Finally he did what he feared most, he told his mother his biggest secret.

"Oh Shuichi, that must have been hard." She told him when she pulled away, cupping his cheek, she stroked it lightly. "No matter what you choose to do with your life, I will accept it in any form. Because I love you, and only want to be in your life." She took both his hands and kissed them. "Now there seems to be more to the story." She said, while turning towards Kagome. With an even bigger smile then before.

He chuckled but gladly told her everything. From Kagome's old love, to Hiei and him asking her to conceive a child for them both.

Shiori knew there was more to the story but she didn't push. She was just happy that her son and his partners shared their intentions with her. She gladly excepted it, wanting nothing but the best for them all. They talked late into the night when the street lights started to turn on. Snow began to fall from the dark cloudy sky.

She hugged Kagome wanting updates from her about the pregnancy. She took Hiei's hand, smiled brightly at him, embraced him tightly and kissed his cheek. She found it funny with the face she received after but turned her attention towards her son. He brought her into his arms, and held on tightly.

"Thank you mother," he told her with gratitude and love. "For everything."

She laughed, told him she loved him and for him to visit more often. He promised he would, now that he had nothing to hide.

The three made their way home, happier than before. Hiei which a red face, Kurama a bright smile on his face, and Kagome beaming with glee. Holding both of their hands. Life was great for them all.


End file.
